


Hungry

by magneticdice



Series: A Dribble Here, A Drabble There [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's growling stomach wakes Mickey up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Hungry**

Ian kept moving around, to the point where he’d woken Mickey up and now both of them were up.

“Quit moving around, Gallagher… What the hell?” Mickey groaned.

“Sorry…” Ian apologized. “I can’t sleep.”

“Yeah well that doesn’t mean both of us have to suffer,” Mickey muttered back. He rolled over so that his back was to Ian and shut his eyes again, hoping the change in position would help him fall asleep again. It didn’t.

Mickey huffed out an annoyed breath. “What’s wrong?” he finally asked Ian.

“I think I’m hungry…” Ian said softly. As if on cue, his stomach let out a deep, low growl.

Mickey couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re shittin’ me. It’s‒” he looked at the clock, “4am.”

“Yeah, well, I ate dinner before my shift and then I danced for six hours,” Ian reasoned. “I probably burnt all of the calories.”

“Yeah, I’m sure “dancing” will do that,” Mickey muttered under his breath. He heard Ian’s stomach growl again but managed to stifle his laugh this time. “Hungry, eh?”

He could see Ian nod in the dim moonlight coming in through the window. “How ‘bout I get you a snack?” Mickey offered. Ian’s face lit up in response, a smile growing from ear to ear when his boyfriend pulled the covers off and got up.

But Ian’s smile quickly turned to a scowl when Mickey pulled his cock out of his boxers and waved it in the redhead’s face. “I got something for you to eat right here,” Mickey teased.

Ian shoved Mickey away and gave him a death stare.

Mickey was barely able to stop laughing. “Okay, okay. Relax,” he said, putting his junk away and holding his hands out in surrender. “I’m just kidding. I’ll go get you a sandwich‒anything to get you to stop fuckin’ fidgeting so I can go back to sleep.”


End file.
